Following Your Heart
by Island Sweetheart
Summary: To follow the heart is the work of what we all know is called... love... thats what Yolie has to do about... Davis
1. Default Chapter

Island Sweetheart is here, don't fret! Anywayz, I'm here with a new story and this one is about a little romance between Davis and Yolie! Yes… very *uncommon* but I think they could make it out as a couple! They both have certain passions that lead me to think of the two! Sorry if you don't like it! I try to come up with things that are Original or unusual but unique things. 

This is also my first *Digimon* story.

Disclaimers note: I don't own Digimon

_Italic_- Characters thoughts

(…)- Authors thoughts

*…*- Stressed words

***********************************************************************************

** **

# Following Your Heart

### Prologue

Yolie sat down on a bench chair, her eyes searching for Kari but now sign of her at all. _Where could she be?_ Yolie thought, she then she remembered that she had come early. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Davis. "Where's Kari?" Yolie asked the brown-headed boy. He smiled triumphantly and said, "she asked *me* to tell you that she is home sick so she wont be able to help you at the shop!" 

Yolie sighed, she really needed the help and Kari was sick! Everyone else was busy with something. See, her parents took her sister to Yokohama for some benefit and they left Yolie there to run the shop for two weeks. Yolie wanted to go but she remembered that she had things to do in the Digital World with the other DigiDestined. 

Davis saw her disappointment and said, "But don't worry! Kari also asked me to help you out!"

Yolie sighed, "Well, hopefully you can be responsible enough to handle working in my family's shop." She then thought, _I've been cursed! Having Davis there is going to drive me Bananas!_

Davis felt like a hero when Kari asked him to do her a favor so he didn't hesitate to accept. 

Yolie sighed again, "Be there after school for two weeks and whenever Kari gets better, you won't be needed."

"Okay!" Davis walked away, happy that he had done Kari's favor.

Yolie walked to towards her apartment complex and she spied a woman and a man and they were laughing. They suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and the man whispered something into the woman's ear, she blushed fiercely. He started to laugh and then the girl pulled his shirt downward and her lips met his. The man seemed surprised but he gave into the kiss. They seemed oblivious to everything around them. 

Yolie blushed at herself for watching the private moment and she walked up the stairs. She finally reached the top and she looked back down to see the couple walking past, they were looking into each other's eyes.

## Yolie felt a slight tingle in her heart that seemed to ache. She heaved a sigh and opened the door to her apartment.

Davis lay on his bed thinking about Kari. "She is so cool," Davis told himself. He felt honored that Kari had asked his self to do her a favor. He sighed and thought, _working with Yolie is going to drive me Bananas!_ But then he would do anything for *Kari*! Davis groaned he hoped that working in Yolie's family shop wouldn't cut into his soccer time. 

*******************************************************************************

Island Sweetheart wrote this from her heart to ya'll. Anyways, if you'd like to tell me why they don't make such a good couple and blah, blah and blah. Review so that I might learn from my mistakes yada, yada, yada…

## 

## 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers Note: I do not own Digimon.

Follow Your Heart 

Chapter Two

"I bet you fifty bucks that I can get any girl I want plus…" Calvin slyly looked at his group of friends. "… Extra, know what'd I mean?" Calvin could hear the snickers and laughs from his peers. 

"Okay, _baka_," shouted Mason, one of Calvin's crew.

"You think you can get the extra and all the shit," Mason cracked his knuckles. "I'll give you fifty bucks. But _I_ gotta be there."

Calvin grinned, "You're on. I lose; I'm your slave for two months. I win, you gotta give me fifty bucks and put your underwear, with your name written on it, in the girls' bathroom."

Mason grinned and stuck out his hand. As Calvin shook it and Mason laughed, "You got it."

"Yolie!" Davis exclaimed. Yolie, who was walking to the store from school, turned to see Davis. "Hey Davis," Yolie said. Davis smiled, "Hey… the rest of the gang wants to go to the Digital World! You coming?"

Yolie shook her head no, "I have to work at the store-" Davis interrupted Yolie, "Wait. That means I gotta work too, huh?"

Yolie shrugged, "You can go to the Digital World, Davis. I'm cool with it since we aren't that busy."

Davis then surprised Yolie saying, "No way! I said I'd help so I'm going to help."

Yolie looked at Davis and blinked, "Um… Why, thanks Davis."

"No problem," Davis answered, smiling. Yolie shifted her backpack just as a boy bump into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Yolie shook he head, "No, no… it quite alright…" Yolie looked up to stare into the deepest, darkest green eyes she'd ever seen. 

The boy smiled at Yolie and answered ineptly. "Wow," the boy said, "You're real pretty."

Yolie blushed, "Thank-you. I think you're cute! And the fabulous tan!" The boy smiled and laughed, "I've never met a girl so honest before."

Davis grinned, "Then she's not your type, Calvin." Calvin turned to see Davis.

"Davis? Man! I haven't seen you in ages!" Calvin shook hands with Davis. 

"Man," Davis laughed, "I see you're still the flirt freak."

"I'm a guy. Its second nature!"

Yolie raised a brow as she spoke, "You two know each other?"

"Soccer Summer Camp," Calvin laughed out loud. "We were something!"

Davis grinned, "Still mad about me going out with Candy Shakers?"

Yolie felt compelled to say _something_ about the ridiculous name but she kept her mouth shut. She'd ask Davis later, she didn't want to sound stupid in front of Calvin. 

"Miss Pompoms?" Calvin laughed, "To think that I almost went _out_ went out with airhead, whew!"

Davis grinned, "Hey, the girl was packed."

Calvin made a quick comeback, "I've changed my ways, Davy old boy. Turned over a new leaf." 

Davis suddenly stiffed. Yolie could tell that Davis didn't like what he was hearing. 

"What the hell you up to, Calvin." Davis shouted unexpectedly. Davis took Calvin by the shirt with one hand and dragged him away.

"Excuse us Yolie," Davis told her, "Me and Calvin gotta talk." Davis looked at Calvin that made him shiver. 

Calvin and Davis went behind a corner and out of earshot. Davis slammed Calvin against the wall. "You're an ass," Davis shouted, "You only use that line when your gonna do something to the girl."

"What'd ya mean? I was for real!" 

"Kiss my butt, no you haven't. Nor will you ever!"

"Oh, now that cold-"

"I knew it! What's going?"

Calvin shrugged, "It was a bet. The first girl I saw, I said I could get any girl I saw first."

"Shit. You dumb ass-"

"Damn," Calvin shoved Davis back, "What is up with you? You were never like this when we were friends!"

"I seem to actually care for this particular girl because she's a cool girl and she'd get mad if she found out-" 

Calvin grinned, "I know what I'm doing. Just stay out of my way." Calvin turned the corner just to see Yolie with an eyebrow raised. 

Yolie stabbed a finger into Calvin's chest, "I was the _bet_?" Yolie blared out, "You have got some _nerve_ you delinquent!"

"You, sir," Yolie shouted, "Is slime. Low and filthy little boy with messed up teeth!"

Calvin gasped as he covered his mouth to hide his teeth.

Yolie grabbed Calvin by the shirt, "I heard what you said and I'd like to tell you that every single girl will know by two tomorrow and will stay away from your sorry butt! Now," Yolie grabbed Davis by the hand, "Me and Davis will be leaving now. If you're smart, don't ever let me see you, talk to you, or _smell_ you. That or I'm kicking your butt! That game is old and you just caught so get out of my way or get your ass kicked!"

  Before being pulled away Davis told Calvin, "Before you interrupted me, I said if she ever found out she'd kick your ass." Davis then left leaving Calvin looking scared and backed against the wall.

Yolie was still yelling about it when they neared her store. "That idiot!" Yolie yelled, steam could be seen above her head. Yolie then turned around and threw her arms around Davis. "Thank you Davis," Yolie kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for watching out for me…"

Yolie paused and then smiled, "…. And for caring."

Davis started to blush like crazy. "You heard that?" He asked.

Yolie smiled, "But that kiss was just us being friends."

"Of course."

Yolie grinned, "Great. Lets get to work."

"Can I get another one of those kisses?"

Yolie looked up at Davis's face, eyes full of amusement and jokes. Yolie let Davis go, "Like those kisses, huh?"

Davis sighed, "Heavenly."

Yolie laughed and hit Davis on the arm, "Man, I hate you!" 

Davis laughed and slung his arm around Yolie, "Stick with me, baby, I've got all the moves!" Yolie giggled, "That's it! I'm running away to hide!"

"What is up with Davis and Yolie?" Kari asked T.k. and Cody. They all saw under a tree in the Digital world. T.k. shrugged, "I'm not the one to ask. But Davis has been acting really weird lately."

"Like how?" Asked Cody.

"I don't know he just seems strange." T.k. shook his head, "Can you believe that he actually likes to _work_? At the store _with_ Yolie _working together_?" 

Kari and Cody's jaws both dropped like a sack of potatoes. "You gotta be kidding?" Kari exclaimed.

T.k. started to laugh, "I wonder what's going to happen with those two."


End file.
